Patch Notes
Supernova Update 5.5.0: The Mega Update Covers updates from May through September 2016 * 052016 ** Doll family detection to magic only; no longer aggro to sight * 062016 ** Windurst 6-1: changed cardian aggro to sound+magic, added despawn timers to mobs ** Adjust timed spawn NMs, various ** Add some missing NMs: Rambukk, Hippomaritimus, Numbing Norman, Koropokkur, Wake Warder Wanda, Skirling Liger, Sappy Sycamore, Metal Shears ** SQL Adding various synth/desynths: Marinara Sauce, Marinara Pizza, Bison Kecks, Coeurl Cesti, Hien ** Added Spells to Oupire ** Add MOBMOD_MAGIC_COOL to PLD and DRK ** Implemented Ikishoten and fixed Shikikoyo upgrades ** Fixed Trick Attack not applying skillchain enmity to taChar ** Fixed issue that was causing Trick Attack damage to always be applied to Weaponskills ** Fixed Kirin spawning multiple adds at a time ** Added UpdateNPCSpawnPoint/FallenEgg/Antican Tag ** Fix Harvestman and some mob_family detection methods, bees, pots, scorpions, wivre, serket ** Fixed Olla et al. unclaim/depop issue ** Fixed avatars using wrong animations ** Added Amphibian Assault bcnm ** Drg and Bst Ability Fixes (Initial) Super Jump, Gauge ** Fix for command ** Fix for the Norg NPC Fouvia, the wyvern re-namer ** Created new mob mod 'MOBMOD_MULTI_HIT' (e.g. charby) * 072016 ** DNC Daze small fixes ** Zanshin small fix ** Fix to Jump/High Jump with TA ** Added pop-mechanics to La Theine Plateau NMs, Lumbering Lambert, Bloodtear Baldurf, Slumbering Samwell, Tumbling Truffle ** Fixes to sleep unclaim ** Fix for ix'MNK ??? to respawn correctly (GJ, Wren!) ** Update GoV mob levels ** Separating conquest/nation variables from quest/mission variables ** Firaja Multiplier Fix ** Unset day of the week bonus/penalty for crafting (do i even want to ruin anyone's life with this?) ** Added a subjob check to mobutils::SetupJob for mobs who need MP but main job does not have * 082016 ** Fix Twinkle Tree (West Sarutabaruta) quest message, To Catch a Falling Star ** Fix in quest Exit the Gambler, Varchet ** Implement South Sandy shop NPCs Capucine & Victoire, low level gear shops ** Many text IDs fixed ** Fixed 15-character name issue ** Fix Nightfall's Regain (gj Zzif!) * 092016 ** Fix issue with missing onMonsterMagicPrepare return in Seiryu's script, related to hundred fists ** Re-enable mob scripted spikes ** Oztroja NM fixes, Mee Deggi, Moo Ouzi, Quu Domi: drop IDs and HP ** Correct subeffect animation for "additional effect: dispel" ** GoV update for platform independence ** Added JoL with fixed spawn mechanics and casting/elemental shift mechanics ** TP Calculations changed ** Key Item Conversion to fit updated BLOB storage format Hotfix/Bug Update 4/3/2016 **Linking now checks for distance before the path check (aka the lag fix) **Fixed detection type of Hecteyes, Fomor, Shadows, Sahagin, and removed scent tracking from beastmen that shouldn't have had it **Fixed Quick Draw recast merits (it got broken when Sic was added, gdi it BST) **Implemented Song Recast Delay reduction (note - I accidentally introduced a bug here because someone likes unsigned variables. If you're able to make your recast time below 0 seconds using the static Song Recast Delay reduction and enough haste and fast cast, it will underflow and you'll have a really, really long recast time. Because DSP didn't merge my fix for that which was submitted about an hour later QQ) **Spell interruption rate for spells using skills granted by support job checks for the skill your support job would have while at the level of the main job, instead of your support job. Expect far more interrupts, /NINs **Aquaveil has been updated to new retail mechanics - instead of granting 25% spell interrupt rate down, it acts kind of like Third Eye w/ Seigan. If you get hit with a physical attack while casting a spell w/ Aquaveil up, if that attack were to interrupt you, Aquaveil will block it. It can block one interrupt, or two if enhancing skill is above 200 (DSP made a guess at the cutoff point because it was unclear). **Fix for WSs that ignore defense **Shadowbind has been re-implemented. It now checks if you have a valid ranged weapon+ammo equipped, and it depletes one round of ammo pending recycle and unlimited shot check. **Double/Triple/Quad attack can now only proc on the hits that grant full tp for multi-hit WSs (double used to be on any hit, triple was on the first two hits regardless of dual wield, and quad was never checked at all). **Double/Triple attack merits now affect WSs **Fix for Bastok 2-3 for going Windy -> Sandy **Various ToAU mission fixes **Chigoes now become targetable when they aggro **Couple of BLU spells had casting time adjusted to match retail **Memento Mori now lasts one minute **Fei'Yin Shadow NMs are now lottery spawns (rip) Hotfix/Bug Update 3/20/2016 **KSNMs should work again (pending Novah re-enabling Shami if he hasn't done so) **Tick rate changed from 3.0s to 2.5s **Stay regen implemented **Fixed RNG mob machine gun thing **Fixed the one broken locked door in the Aqueducts -Guild points no longer max out when turning in a test item for a different guild **Mobs that are supposed to stand back now do so properly **Fixed lack of spell interruption **Added server side synth cooldown (no more increasing FPS to synth faster, suckers) **Aerns have proper ranged attack animations **Fixed despawning not checking if the mob is already despawning (this fixes a lot of crashes) **Enmity no longer accumulates on a mob that has merely been linked/aggroed **Fixed issue with client crash when casting on a player that dies **Fixed Pianissimo's targeting **Fixed Hide **Werebats in Bostaunieux Oubliette now spawn **Fixed various broken GoV pages **Implemented MDT -% II (whoops...) **Fixed issue where allied NPCs could claim mobs (fixes final CoP fight) **Added Store TP to Hachiman Hakama (+1) **Fixed various Flourish animations **Fixed TP return amounts (Absorb TP) **Actually implement COR AF(+1) hat (someone used that mod for... mythic gun. Instead of the hat. I can't even). **VE now actually decays over time (again, since it used to do that) Hotfix/Bug Update 3/2/2016 **BCNM Issues fixed - All should work again **LOS Implementation - Removed due to major server lag issues **City Dynamis Issues atm (Only Enter with 6) **MiR(Make it Rain) is working again for all zones (Happy Face) **Certain ammo has been removed from the AH: a new NPC containing materials for that ammo has been added. **Kabura Arrows now require Buffalo Horns instead of Ram Horns **a synth for Corsair Bullets has been added (Fire Crystal + Aluminum Ingot + Firesand, 40 alch 30 gold). Recipe caps on the removed ammo has been reduced to 40 for main craft and 30 for sub craft, if it was higher. **CoP wyrm flight mechanics have been refined. **Sneak/Invisible from items now last longer than from DNC jig. **Lottery NPC now gives the proper text **Universal NIN tool synths have increased yield. Supernova Update 3.4.1: The Stability / ACP update!. 2/22/15 * * Summary ** Crash Fixes Galore (Aw yiss) ** Retail Version Update: Client must be updated before you are able to play. * Supernova Content Changes ** ZNM System has been fixed and enabled * FFXI Content Additions ** ACP is nearly complete ** ACP Mobs, Cutscenes, Weaponskills, Animations, and Rewards have been updated ** Item Augments have been partially mplemented ** Apoc Nigh Rewards have been implemented (!!) * FFXI Functionality Updates ** Lots of changes / updates to 76+ content ** Antlion Ambushes are scary now ** Strange Apparatus Implementation. (Who cares but this means I can accept text input to NPCs now!!! THINK OF THE POSSIBILITIES) ** Snatch Morsel has been implemented ** Reflect has been implemented (get rekt blms :'( ) ** Implemented and disabled Key Item verision of G1 (Implying) ** Implemented mob weaponskill interrupts from Para/intimidate, refine stun/sleep interrupts. * Bug Fixes ** Morion Worm Fix ** Fixed issues with Cavernous Maws ** Fixed some issues with mob death checks for quests ** Fixed issues with ZM missions ** Alliance bugs have been fixed ** Bastok NPC Brita script has been fixed ** Goblin Wolfman Scrawled writing is now implemented, replacing my quick and dirty hotfix ** Fixed Dangruf Stone * Mission Updates ** Added Additional NPC behavior (Cures and Support Magic) ** Bastok 9-2 Implemented (Get rekt smelly Sandorians) ** Windurst 9-2 Is being worked on (Get rekt soon, silly Bastokers) ** Windy 7-1 Has been fixed * Weapon Updates ** Added some checks for increased damage from certain weapons ** Added Sheathed Latent Weapon Check ** Added Weapon additional effects for a ton of items. (I.E.: on hit paralyze). Includes Relics (Ninjas Rejoice!) ** Magic Weaponskills have been implemented. Elemental WS now match retail style damage calculation * Job Updates ** SAM *** Updated SAM Meditate to stack with Regain ** COR *** Quick Draw now uses MAB Bonuses ** BRD *** Bard Merit checks have been fixed *** Vivacious Etude has been fixed and no longer causes crashes. *** Fix issue with Troubador and Nightingale *** Added Tier 2 Etudes ** WAR *** Last but not least: Retaliation has been fixed Supernova Update 3.3.1: The Linkshell & Evasion Update 2/1/15. * Summary ** Several Crash fixes, Linkshell equip fixed, Hypnosheep event planned for late February. ** This is a Client update, you will need to update your client before playing after the update. (Unless you installed the game within the last week) * Supernova Content Updates ** Voluptuous Vivian now spawns from a 10% chance of killing the Morbol PH near Dragons Aery. * FFXI Functionality Updates ** Updates to Charm AI and functionality ** Evasion Bug Fixed ** Update to Airships ** Login Server Crash Fixed ** Game Server Crash Fixes ** Fixed one of the hard crashes ** Fixed linkshell equip (huzzah!) ** Pet AI bugfix ** Aern Sideswipe TP move fix ** ZM14 fix ** Nightfall weapon TP regain fix ** Cutscene Replay NPCs added ** Fixed /heal exploit ** Fixed stupid Rescue Drill mission (again?) ** Airship arrival time NPCs are now working ** Fixed inventory load on zone (SMN quest works now!) ** Added new homepoints (Won't be able to teleport between them though) * Noteable Bugs ** NMs with Placeholders allegedly cause crashes (Charybdis, etc) ** Vivacious etude bard song crashes server ** Dynamis timer is updated when you re-enter the same dynamis * Upcoming Events ** The Year of the Hypnosheep event late February ** March Madness PVP Bracket if we get pvp working Supernova Update 3.2.4: GM/Sea/DL Update. * Scripts: Implement Xzomit TP moves. Sea, now with EVEN MORE STATUS EFFECTS SON! (Thanks Kori) * CORE: Automaton skills fixes, considerations in battleutils/battleentity, AI Improvements. * SCRIPTS: Updated a large amount of GM Commands * SCRIPTS: Update Issue in Player.lua Godmode Now works properly (for the 5th time) * CORE: Fix items not being removed after being delivered from the send box. * SQL: Corrected Cavernous Maw Positions. Added Homepoint in Pso'Xja * SCRIPTS: Add Aern TP Moves! Sea, now with 25% more status effects! (Thanks Kori) * CORE: Update Conquest System * CORE: Disbanding the Party no longer disbands the alliance. * SCRIPTS: Changes to Proto-Omega, fixing animation and gunpod AI. * CORE: Crash Fix involving Pets * CORE: Expansion NPC Restrictions * CORE: Binding to implement Spell Reflect on mobs. * SCRIPTS: MOTHER FUCKING DYNAMIS LORD BITCHES! OBLIVION SMASH ALL THE THINGS! (ALL HAIL NOVAH!) * CORE: new Binding for magic attacks, reflect coming soon. * CORE: upgrade remaining map server rand() call * SCRIPTS: Update to Abyssea Zone/Spells/Traits information in Database * SCRIPTS: Fix to Zone Settings for Abyssea, Typo fix * CORE: Added Seigan Counter to 3rd Eye. Add facing checks. * CORE: Fix Seigan Counter Rate, Clean up old system * SCRIPTS: Fix issue with Rescue Drill, update Endraction NPC Info (Thanks Novah!) * CORE: Fix Multi Hit Attack round issues with Zanshin, T2 Enspells, Auspice, Enlight/Dark and Overkilling mobs * SCRIPTS: Fix more Gnole stuff * SCRIPTS: Implement Phuabo family (Thanks Kori!) * CORE: Fix Display Issue on Augmented Items ** *Not Implemented for Supernova* * CORE: Fixed requires for compile. * CORE: Refactor Delivery Box ** More Space, More Errything. * SCRIPTS: Fix Explorer Moogles * SCRIPTS: Simplify Currency Commands * SCRIPTS: More Zonelist Fixes * CORE: Fixed yet another Compile issue on Linux * CORE: Fixed issue with moghouses not allowing Job Changes or Spending Merits (Thanks Bope for Escalating!) * SCRIPTS: Implement Blubbery Bulge NM * CORE/SCRIPTS: Refactor Elevator info. * SCRIPTS: Someone keeps breaking the paintbrush of souls, and we keep fixing it. * CORE: Update BLU spell learning process (unbridled learning) * SQL: Added more Crafting Recipes! * SCRIPTS: Update Armory Crate.lua (Apollyon) Supernova Update 3.0.0-3.2.3: The Raid Update to the Crash Fix Updates (1/5/15) HERE BE CRASH FIXES * Added New Retail Zone ** Not in use for Supernova * Update Garden of Ru’Hemet Aerns ** Added Jobs and Animations * Correction to NPC List for South Sandy * Added Cookie hat, boots and mittens on use effects * Updated Item_Armor and Item-Weapon with 3 adjustments * Updated some DB transactional issues * Added Shareback items from Friendly DSP Server * Added Curses, Foiled Again! (Thanks Bope!) * Implement Zdei Family (Thanks Kori!) ** Added AI for Zdei Mobs ** Added Reactor Cool ** Added Reactor Overload ** Added Reactor Overheat ** Added Static Filament ** Added Decayed Filament * Updated Item_Usable from Friendly DSP Server * Added Some HELM items for crafting * Updated Limbus Entrance * Update Temenos Chests and Doors * Update Core Packet System * Prevented Crashes with: ** @SetPlayerVar ** Charm Wear ** Packet Drop Crash ** Spell accidentally added to mob via command ** Players zoning under level sync * Fixed Dark Knight AF quest ** Updated Gerwitz Mobs to proper naming convention * Sandy BCNM 9-2 ** Sandy Players can now reach Rank 10 * Bastok 9-1 ** Bastok Players can now reach Rank 9 * Added Automaton Maneuvers * Added Automaton Burdens and Overloads/Bonuses * Jeuno Christmas music is now Automated * Update to Paintbrush of Souls (For the billionth time) * Fix to repose to use MND instead of INT (Thanks Kori) * Lycopodium Fix (Thanks Brownies!) * Implement Jailer and Ix’Aern Spawn systems ** Will not be active until Mob AI is scripted * Fix to Armoury Crates in Temenos and Apollyon * Update to Mob Pathing (Mobs can now be scripted to path in set patterns) * Updated Script ID Fixes * Updated Particle Gate for Temenos * Update to Dimensional Portal * Level Cap zones no longer crash players on entry * Fixes for ZM 16 * Tweaked core mob HP/MP Calculations for future renovations * Added new custom currency commands * Fixed issue with Mog Houses not allowing players to change jobs * Fixed issue with Mog houses sending players to incorrect zone after server reset * Fixed some Explorer Moogle ID’s Supernova Update Version 2.2.?: More Crash Fixes 12/28/14 * Crash fixes. Server stability improved greatly. * Fixed martial weapons, like Hagun. Supernova Update Version 2.2.1: The Sea Update 12/13/14 * MOTW: Beetles * Ghrah Family Implemented in Sea * Altered Ix'Ghrah's animations and attacks. * Fixed trade bug issue * Fixed some crashes with regards to alliance, party, etc. * Fix for 6-4 Airship Door * Fix for 8-1 Aerns * Fix for Sandy 9-1 ??? * Added up to Bastok 9-1 * Added Hymnus * Added T1 Etudes * Added Staff Flag for T1 GM's * Added spawn conditions for Sea NM's and AV (Currently disabled until mobs are scripted) * Fixed FoV pages in Battila Downs * Corrected Item Latents and TP bonuses on Martial weapons, blau dolch, etc. * Fixed issue with some NM's acting strangely. Specifically some CoP Wyrms Supernova Update Version 2.1.2 - 2.1.5 * A BUTTLOAD OF CRASH FIXES Supernova Update Version 2.1.1: The Assault Update * Some Assaults have been implemented!!! (Edit: Still not working. Don't get too excited.) * An influx of players is expected due to a reddit post I made about the server * PVP Is broken :'( Bope will fix it again in the future * Campaign is having work done on the back end, we could see it in the future! * GoV and FoV tomes that were mysteriously missing should be back * Homepoint warps should be back * Halloween event will end soon, check back for details at that point to claim your reward * Mob of the month: Kindreds! (Demons) * Enemy Mob Charm now works. You'll be punching your friends soon! (This is what broke PVP) * A Shantoto Ascention has had work done on it. It's still disabled here, but once it's done we'll have a party and do it all together! * Chocobiscuit item has been added (Yesss) Supernova Update Version 1.10.1: The PVP Update *Playonline Update Required (You can tell this because we went to the next middle number, and back to 1 on the right number) *PVP Has been enabled. *Do not use mug in PVP, it may crash the server. *Enhanced EXP Mob: Dhalmel *Trade steam clock to Hypnosheep to get an astral ring if the AH is out. *Homepoint system is currently busted. Retail update busted it we think. We are looking into it. *Title change NPCs are in -- Thanks bope *A lot of missions got fixed *A ton of other small changes Supernova Update Version 1.10.1: The Hymnus Update *Playonline Update Required (You can tell this because we went to the next middle number, and back to 1 on the right number) *Text ID's updated to match retail updates *More BLU Quality of Life fixes *BRD's Goddess Hymnus is now implemented! (Thanks Korietsu!) *Willkeeper has been promoted to T1 GM (Congratulations!) *GMs now get a command that can change the music of a zone Supernova Update Version 1.9.3: The Blue Mage Update *Wardrobe functionality bug fixes *Some behind the scene fixes *Blue mage gets some more spells implemented, like Battery Charge Supernova Update Version 1.9.2: The Wardrobe Update *Wardrobe functionality *Characters will log in naked due to Wardrobe implementation *Puppetmaster still pretty much broken *Zeruhn Mines GoV fix *Curilla fixed *???'s involved with RDM boots fixed Supernova Update Version 1.9.1 *Playonline update required *Players won't be able to login while their client is out of date *@resetownplayer has been implemented *Other boring stuff that I didn't write down *Dynamis Time Extensions are now implemented correctly. Supernova Update Version 1.5.1 - 1.8.1 * These notes have been redacted by the NSA * Here be dragons * Tl;DR bug fixes Supernova Update Version 1.4.4 Patch Notes 6/14/2014 FFXI Functionality Updates * Augments have been Implemented * Development for Assault, Nyzul, Salvage, Besieged has gone underway, ** certain elements have been partially implemented ** Fixed Assault Teleporters ** Assault NPC have been updated * Temporary Items have been implemented * Nation Aketons have had their latent implemented * Sandoria Outpost warp via spending CP has been fixed * CoP 7-1 “Chains and Bonds” Cutscenes have been fixed (were in the wrong order) * CoP 8-4 has been fixed and the boss has been strengthened with working TP moves * Various NPC ID’s have been fixed * ACP Mission fix was implemented ** Does this mean that the questline is in? Can someone check? * NPC Map sellers have been completely redone in retail, and have been reflected here * Sky teleporters, pincerstones, blue/yellow doors have been fixed (thanks korietsu!) * A bug where you’d gain enmity if you were resisted or dealt 0 damage has been fixed (thanks jupiter!) * GoV has been added ** THIS CONTENT IS IN SUPER ALPHA BETA WHATEVER. DONT GET ADDICTED, I WILL BE CHANGING IT TO SUIT US BETTER PROBABLY. * Tractor has been modified. (fixed?) * Wardrobe has been partially implemented * Meteor spell has been added for the appropriate mobs (King Behemoth, etc) * Red Curry Buns have been fixed * Namas Arrow has been corrected * Nokkhi Jinjahl has been updated/implemented THF Changes * Ambush merit ability has been added SCH Changes (Thanks Jupiter!!) * Permanent AF Body Fix * A bug for Helices has been fixed where if the initial DoT was eaten by stoneskin, it would continually deal 0 * Modus Veritas has been added ** Can’t be stacked more than a few times preventing 18 SCH burns etc BRD Changes * Soul Voice duration increased from 60 seconds to 180 seconds Supernova Content Updates * Summerfest Development has gone underway! It will release on the Summer Solstice! (6/21/2014) � Supernova Update Version 1.4.3 Patch Notes 6/1/2014 Supernova Server Rules Update and Clarification * Botting Defensive/Self skillups (e.g. Blaze Spikes, Baraera, Shiva) is permitted * Botting Offensive skillups (e.g Dia, Bio, Banish) by any means necessary is not permitted * Craft botting using only the “Crafty” craft bot is permitted * Offensive skillups on broken monsters (e.g. Sandworm) is no longer permitted * Only a player’s main character may be brought to a group raid ** Under seldom circumstances, when a player has shown aptitude that has been accepted by the masses that they can play two characters at a time, they will be permitted to play both at group raids. ** Only Main characters will be able to cast lots on items. Sub characters will be able to obtain items after all main characters (regardless of seniority) obtain their items ** The catch-all rule is, One Lot, per human, per dropped item, on their Main only. * Cure bots at group raids are no longer permitted ** You may continue to do this on your own time * Powerleveling is no longer permitted ** The precise rule is, if more than one human is in the experience gaining party, an outside assister/healer is not permitted. ** You can Powerlevel yourself, or simultaneously any characters you create, but once you group up with other players, outside assistance is not permitted. * Creating another Linkshell is still not permitted * All EXP exploits found are to be reported to a GM or Admin. Continued use of EXP exploits after a player understands that it’s an exploit is considered abuse, and will result in Jail time of a minimum of 1 Earth Day, with the possibility of levels being revoked depending on the level of abuse ** Rewards will be granted to anyone who reports such exploits ** EXP exploits are defined as “any camp that is giving exp at a much higher rate than intended (80k/h) or any camp that is giving exp for no effort (ex: a monster doesn’t fight back, dies in one hit, and respawns instantly) *** This does not include camps manually added by the Admins, ex: the Wivre camp added to supplement this deficit. * Griefing other players will be met with swift and harsh action, somewhat similar to a zero tolerance policy. Use discretion. Supernova Content Updates * Teleport to Boyahda Tree implemented * Teleports past the broken bridge in Port Bastok has been implemented * We have started to balance relic weaponskills ** All of this is heavily tentative and will be an ongoing process. Nothing is final. * Guillotine has been altered to be modified off of STR and INT now instead of STR and MND. It also has a chance to crit now. * Scourge has been altered to be modified off of STR and MND instead of CHR and MND * MNK had Asuran Fists had its Modifiers altered. ** Still Under Review and testing * Vrtra, Behemoth, King Behemoth, Adamantoise, Aspidochelone, Fafnir, and Nidhogg have all had their spawn systems changed to be unaffected by server crashes * Certain mobs have had a rage timer added to them * The Supernova quest has been refactored and re-released! * Soul Plates have been added to Greater Colibri’s drop list. * Sanraku now gives Zeni to players who trade him (blank) Soul Plates. * Weaponland Liberation is now under way! ** New monster families will rotate on having extreme exp bonuses! *** Wivre’s now temporarily give enhanced exp. (500%) ** Alliance FoV is now disabled (Thanks Obama!) * EXP bands have been fixed to retail behavior * Pincerstones in Sky have been fixed (Thanks Kori!) * Sky teleports have been mostly fixed (Thanks Kori!) * Created workaround for Corsair Flag Quest broken final CS FFXI Functionality Updates * None SCH Changes * Scholar’s Gown updated (Thanks Jupiter!) � Supernova Update Version 1.4.2 Patch Notes 5/26/2014 Update Summary/TL;DR * NPC fixes, Aftermath Implemented, Casanovah reverted,Server being built, * Server IP changed to 107.208.118.87 Supernova Content Updates * Weapons in Ro’Maeve leave heartwarming comments upon death * Removed Casanova event objects from several zones ** Mamook, San’Doria, Castle Oztrojas, Bastok * Replaced mobs removed for Casanova event (in all zones) * Valda has been promoted to T1 GM * Supernova PC has started being assembled. Still needs more donations for completion * Added Aftermath for All Relics (Thanks Kori!) * Replaced Marron Glace with Squirrels Delight in Food Shop * CoP 8-1 Fixed * CoP 8-2 Now follows a Supernova style implemented quest. The mission was previously useless since the escort portion does not work. * Scholar’s Gown now properly appears in the SCH shop * Temp-fixed Aspid spawn process FFXI Functionality Updates * Disabled some broken mobs in WotG zones. * Gorgets from quest “In the name of Science” have been implemented * Jump enmity has been fixed to normal values (Thanks Jupiter!) * Many NPCs have been fixed due to the May update * Umbra Cape Latent implemented * Siren’s Tear quest fixed, again. DNC Changes * Certain Abilities added (Thanks Jupiter!) SCH Changes * Certain Abilities updated (Thanks Jupiter!) Noteable Bugs: * none Upcoming Events * PVP Bracket * Egg hunt #3 is in development!!! Supernova Update Version 1.4.1 Patch Notes 5/14/2014 Update Summary/TL;DR * Dynamis Fix, Inventory Fix, Alliance disband crash fix * Client update required Supernova Content Updates * The @gilgamesh command has been added for all players * Korietsu has been promoted to T1 GM * Almost ready to start building the Supernova PC, needs more donations FFXI Functionality Updates * Guild vendor prices have been updated * R/Ex items will fall out of the treasure pool after regular items now * Treasure Hunter has been fixed. (Now yields correct drop rates) * Runic Portals functioning * Alliance Leave Crash has been fixed (Leaving as alliance leader should no longer crash) * Temple of Uggalepih Paintbrush Door has been fixed. * Updated Limbus (Should be able to enter more zones without issues) * Teleports in Cape Riverne Zones have been fixed * Draw in For Party/Alliance added * Quicksand Caves weight doors have been fixed * Xolotl’s spawn time has been fixed * Sirens tear quest has been fixed (YESSSSSSSSSSSSS) * Yhoator Jungle Fix NIN Changes * Added in All Nin abilities past 75 DNC Changes * Added Curing Waltz V * Curing Waltz III now available to /DNC WHM Changes * Implemented Afflatus Solace on more spells PLD Changes * Added Shield Mastery Support (Thanks Jupiter!!) SCH Changes * Updated Relic and AF to work properly RDM Changes * Updated Blind II Functionality Noteable Bugs: * none Upcoming Events * PVP Bracket Upcoming Supernova Changes/Ideas * Some way for players to reset themselves * Supernova Chocobo racing * Foot racing * Screenshot location identification contests * Trivia Quizzes * Obstacle Courses * A summerfest Event * Monster of the week granting double exp ** Mandragoras ** Dolls ** Goobbues ** Dhalmels Things I need Ideas for: * More quests in the Supernova questline * More items to grant Sheeplove * More Rewards from Supernova Lottery � Supernova Update Version 1.3.4 Patch Notes 4/29/2014 Supernova Content Updates * Gates of Tartarus now works off of INT instead of CHR ** It’s my body, I do what I want! * Updated Leathercrafting Rarab’s shop * Updated droprates of Nyzul L20 gear in Dyna-Bubu. Each mob still drops each item, but the percentages are weighted via a pattern™. * Shortened chat in choco circuit NPC to help with crashes. * Hypnosheep has been updated * Lotto NPC has been updated * Treasure Casket exclusive items have been added to Lotto NPC (thanks delgreco) * Delgreco and Bronwyn have been promoted to Teir 1 GM. FFXI Functionality Updates * Update to Harvesting, Excavation, Logging, Mining (HELM) * Database Corrected some mobs (crab casting spells...) * Promyvions have all had fixes applied, including Vazhl. * Beaucedine Glacier NM added: Calcabrina * Treasure Hunter now uses enmity list at mob death to determine TH level applied to drop list * Implemented Twinkbrix Dice Game / Mine Shaft 2716 Warp. ** (ENM60 Pulling the strings has not been implemented) * April Retail Update Bug Fixes ** Conquest Scripts ** La'Theine Plateau Zone Script ** Many CoP Cutscenes ** Pso'Xja Stone Doors ** Zehrun Mines IDs ** Limbus Entrance IDs (Thanks Bope!) * Dia and Bio now can overwrite eachother WHM Changes: * Implemented Cura, Cura II, Cura III * Afflatus Misery is partially implemented What’s done: * Granting Afflatus Misery Status * Misery / Solace will overwrite eachother * Updated Esuna to heal 2 effects w/ Afflatus Misery * Potency bonus to Banish spells w/ Afflatus Misery * Subtle Blow Bonus granted for TP reduction * Enspell if Afflatus Misery is on at the time of casting What’s left to do: * Cura Bonuses * Auspice Bonuses * Fix bonus states if Afflatus Misery is used after Auspice is cast. Implemented Deaggro for Hide RNG Changes: * Implemented Deaggro for Hide Noteable Bugs: * Random POL Crashes Upcoming Events * PVP Bracket Upcoming Supernova Changes * Aftermath scaled to work at 100tp * Plugin to filter chat automatically * Monster of the week granting double exp ** Mandragoras ** Dolls ** Goobbues ** Dhalmels * More quests in the Supernova questline * More items to grant Sheeplove ** I need item ideas * Some way for players to reset themselves * More Rewards from Supernova Lottery ** I need more ideas * Supernova Chocobo racing * Foot racing * Screenshot location identification contests * Trivia Quizzes * Obstacle Courses * A summerfest Event � Supernova Update Version 1.3.3 Patch Notes April 25, 2014 Supernova Content Updates * Egg hunt drops removed * PVP Arena NPC locations updated * Crafting Rate increased to 5x * Apocalyptic Beast and his minions now drop Level 20 Nyzul Gear. * Food Shop and Item Shop now require 10 Sheeplove to access * Reinstating Level Caps on crafting disallowing you to get to 100 on every craft (TEAMWORK FELLAS!) FFXI Functionality Updates * More Field Manual fixes * Sauromuges / Batallias Maw teleports fixed * Recall spells and associated telepoints have been implemented * Fixed a crash when running out of ammo * Riverne Site:A/B have had their teleporters fixed * Elevators in Pso’Xja have been fixed * The Runic portal has been fixed * Alliance/Party Draw-in has been implemented (gg) * Aern’s in sea have been updated. Still not exactly retail though NIN Changes: * Futae Job Ability added. (Level 77 trololo) Noteable Bugs: * Some Missions are not triggering properly. Talk to NPCs more than once before moving on. * Ashitacast can function improperly unless manually loaded rather than script loaded Upcoming Events * PVP Bracket Upcoming Supernova Changes * Aftermath scaled to work at 100tp * Plugin to filter chat automatically * Monster of the week granting double exp ** Mandragoras ** Dolls ** Goobbues ** Dhalmels * More quests in the Supernova questline * More items to grant Sheeplove ** I need item ideas * Some way for players to reset themselves * PUP (lol) * More Rewards from Supernova Lottery ** I need more ideas * Supernova Chocobo racing * Foot racing * Screenshot location identification contests * Trivia Quizzes * Obstacle Courses * A summerfest Event * � Supernova Update Version 1.3.2 Patch Notes 4/20/2014 Supernova Content Updates * Hotfix for AH crashes FFXI Functionality Updates * Updated Hippograph and Heliodromos logic * Quest: Implemented ??? for Tremorstone * Fixed Auction house search crashing when more than 8 items were in the history * Fixed Moon Phase and directions * Fixed issue with @resetplayer crashing server * Fixed in combat issues for zoning, placing characters in wrong positions * Fixed ZM4 NPC scripts * Added higher tier job traits for all jobs * Fixed Quicksand Caves Weight Sensors (can now access Chamber of Oracles) * Fixed Field Manual NPC IDs (Darn :p -Novah) * Implemented new server options to modify skillup and craft values COR Changes: * Wild Card ability added SMN Changes: * Fixed SMN AF1 Feet upgrade Noteable Bugs: * Some missions/quests require you to interact with an NPC more than once to progress. � Supernova Update Version 1.3.1 Patch Notes 4/16/2014 Supernova Content Updates * Introduced The Supernova Easter Egg Eggtravaganza * Reenabled teleport to racetrack from chocobo circuit betting area * Sheeplove system has been implemented and is required to access some chocobo circuit shops and stalls. * Modified some sheeplove values FFXI Functionality Updates * Many NPC names have been fixed * Many NPC dialogue and TextIDs have been fixed * Assist has been updated/implemented (Thanks bope!!) * Tractor and Raise are now mutually exclusive * Palborough Mines Elevator has been fixed * Functionality allowing widescan on all jobs is now available in server settings. (ooh) * Bazaar messages have been adjusted to allow empty messages and auto-translates. (We can use them again!) * GM command @zone now works properly for all zones. (Hot damn, finally) WHM Changes: * Tranqui Heart has been implemented * Merits for Regen and Barspells have been implemented * Baramnesia has been implemented RUN Changes: * Some Animations added for Rune Fencer (!!!) WAR Changes: * Savagery Merits have been fixed with respect to Warcry PUP Changes: * *cobwebs* � Supernova Update 1.1.2 Changes 4/5/2014 * Supernova Player Guide has been created. Server Rules have been defined, and everyone should read it. * Dynamis Beaucedine Hydra spawns. They now spawn the proper number of mobs. (THANKS BOPE!!!) * Merit bonuses for Protectra and Shellra V have been added * Certain Enmity bugs have been addressed * Updated Lufaise Meadows TextIDs * Fix for HQ calculation on subract synths * ACP mission: Gather of Light I has been added (I don't think ACP Is enabled. -Novah) * Some database updates for Aldouin areas. (Aldouin isn't enabled either) * Minor fix to dispel * Added NM Anyu Kasey * Fixed NM Weeping Willow * Fixed two crafting crashes * Added quest "A hard days knight" * Voidsong has been fixed q.q * Drain Samba Level 3 has been fixed * NIN flag quest leeches now won't aggro on spawn * Conquest now updates on mondays only once * Changes to Bind Mechanics. Attakcs now only have a chance to break bind if dmg > 0 * Subtle blow now also reduces "+3" bonus tp/hit that mobs receive * Fix for BLU spells Blank Gaze, Geist wall * More gate guards in Aht Urghan have been configured to cast sanction * Mercenary Rank Logic updated for ToAU * Added items, Iaso Bliaut, Nomkahpa Mittens, Jinx Ampulla, Uruz Blade +1 (are these even pre 75?) * COP 8-1 fix for completing towers in any order * Added 2 teleports to the Shrine of RuAvitau * Hall of Transference NPCs reworked to accept teleport access to sky (!!!) * Signet is now required to award influence points to your city * Bluffnix now correctly increases Mog Sack size when completing gobbiebag quests (FINALLY!) * Fixed wrong NPC ID for BLU quest * Add WHM merit2 Devotion and Martyr * Protectra V and Shellra V merits now add more def/mdef based on how many points you have * RDM Macc merits added * Changes to autotranslate storing in lsmes and bazzar comments * Another attempt to reduce autohp Supernova Specific Changes * The PVP Arena at the Celesital Nexus has been released! * The Celestial Nexus has been configured to facilitate PVP events by including the following NPCs: Auction House, Mog house, PVP status NPC, Subjob Restriction NPC, Homepoint, Teleport * All NPC in the Chocobo Circuit now has some action attached to them. * A crude limrick has been added to certain NPCs in the Chocobo Circuit * Chocobo Circuit NPCs that teleport players to other cities now require a traded item to teleport. The item is not consumed in the trade. This is to prevent accidental teleports. * The Hypnosheep now has a counter associated with his favor with you. I will have plans in this regard in the future. * The GM command @bring may invoke a weakness in certain instances to emulate the weakened status a character would receive had he not been auto homepointed. (mainly when i'm online and we're doing something big) * A bug in PVP has been fixed where the server would crash if a skillup was detected while PVPing. * Skilling up in the chocobo circuits is now prohibited. Use the racetrack if you must. * Removed the teleport from the Chocobo Circuit to Selbina. I'll recreate this function at a later date * Lower Jeuno teleports have been removed. They were supposed to be temporary but I entirely forgot about them when I configured the Chocobo Circuit. * The ??? in Attowah Chasm for COP mission "The Road Forks" associated with Loumiere now does not send players to the top of Parradamo Tor. Players can now complete the climb as originally intended. * The Colibri outside of Aht Urghan have had their respawn timers reduced from 5 minutes to 3.5 minutes. Go try it out, if it's still to slow, I can change it again. * Better music has been added to the Chocobo Circuit. Download the file here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/600658299944779/760584277285513/ put the file at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\final fantasy XI\sound4\win\music\data Noteable Bugs: * Certain spells have a chance to instantly cast again * Novah is a samurai for an unknown reason � Supernova Update 1.1.1 Changes 3/15/2014 * All GMs will have access to the @raise command. Syntax: "@raise 3 Novahcac" casts Raise III on Novahcac * Senior GMs will have access to the @return command which returns a given player to their previous zone. * Senior GMs will have access to the @hide command rendering them invisible from lower ranking players (In terms of GM teir) * A possible fix has been applied where some r/ex treasure was being pushed out of the treasure pool * Added droplist for mobs in Bibiki Bay and Purgonorogo Isle * The Chains of Promathia mission line “The Three Paths” (5-3) bosses have been given proper 2 Hour abilities and monster levels has been corrected * The Chains of Promathia mission “A Place To Return” (6-2) has been fixed to allow storyline progression * Tractor has been enabled * Notorious Monster Isonade has been fixed * The playtime command has been added * Boneyard Gully zoning has been fixed * Spell casting requirements have been fixed * 11 cooking recipes have been changed to require “Noodling” key item * Guild Support has been added * Spawnpoint fixes have been applied to Shikaree XYZ, CoP golbinfight, CoP warders fight * Fixed Issue which was preventing Divine Might quest from starting Supernova Specific Changes * Teir 4 dynamis relic timer has been fixed to its original time of half a week * Chocobo Stables Costume NPC has been updated * Added Quasilumin teleports between Selbina and Chocobo Circuit * Updated Hypnosheep position and action * Updated Blue Mage AF salesman to also sell BLU AF Weapon * Updated Paladin AF salesman to also sell PLD AF Weapon * Fixed Dancer AF salesman name and contents * Added Ninja Tool Box to chocobo stables * Added Senior GM command to combine two previously accessible commands into one * Added region to main teleporter in chocobo stables, It should give you quickening! * Removed Master ninja tools, with the exception of Inoshishinofuda * Added Shantoto the Lotto Master to the Chocobo Circuit Possible Future Plans: * Supernova Chocobo racing * Foot racing * Screenshot location identification contests * Trivia Quizzes * Exp bonuses to enable leveling at 75 outside of Ro’Maeve LOL NO FIX YET FOR THESE LOL: RETALIATION RUNE FENCER GEOMANCER AUTOMATON ACTIVATE SALVAGE EINHERJAR ASSAULT